


Fairy tail fanfic: Dragon Force

by MoonSoul7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSoul7/pseuds/MoonSoul7





	Fairy tail fanfic: Dragon Force

The Fiore kingdom the kingdom of magic and wizards...

And there is a man who slay the dragon, that dragon has the blood of power which it gives the person who'll drink it the dragon force and that's means the immortal life and the power too..

The man squeezed every drops of the dragon's blood and put in some kind of magical container like a jar, and he drink a little of it and he become immortal and powerful, and the more he drink the more he'll become stronger but he just drink a little cuz if he overdoing it, his body may not be able to contain all this much power at once..

The man build a clan, and he called it the Dreyar clan, and he make the people who hold this name the every single one of them to drink this blood, the man was too careful of giving his people this blood, he is just give them a little bit just to keep them Immortal as him..

And his clan lived long life in peace, but this peace not for so long, the whole clan started civil war, they want this blood and they were fighting over it to get the power..

And cuz of that, the founder of the clan ran away with his little son, and the dragon's blood as well, he went in some kind of cave.. "forgave me my son... but I have to do this... you have to travel away with this blood, and I want you to do my will.. to create a new clan of the Dreyar clan,, and here some money" .... The boy nodded "I'll do Father.." the man smiled sadly "thank you Makarov..." he said and then he lift the kid and went back to the war and he want to kill them all and kill himself as well.. and so he did ...

**60 years has passed...**

Makarov become 73 years old, and he is be able to create the clan as his father's will and his people lived Easley and peaceful life...

But one day, Makarov was sleeping In his palace and then he suddenly heard some noises coming from outside of his room, so he went out to see what is going on..

Makarov get so shocked when he saw this, a bloods in everywhere and his servants were all killed, and he ran out side and then he saw his people are killed as well, the old man don't know who the hell did this, he is so shocked and then he met up with the one who did all of this..

He saw a guy grabbing the last person of his clan and he cutoff his neck, the old man get so mad "IVAN!!!" he yelled his son's name and then Ivan turned at the old man with sadist smile on his face..

"oh, finally you came my dear father, but sorry you missed the show, this one was the last one, ops.. I mean you're the last one to kill!!!" he said and the old man blow in rage "I won't forgave you IVAN!!" and then the two started to fight each other..

"it's time for you to get retired and give me the rule and the Dragon's blood too.. Ahahahahaaa!!" .... "you wish!! I'll kill you and then I'll let Laxus take the rule and continue my father's will!!" ...

The two are seriously fighting each other and then "hahaha!! Laxus?!! Hun.. you know damn well that my foolish son won't stand a chance against the power of the Dragon's blood!! His body is too weak, and I'll kill him after I finish you old man!!"

**Meanwhile ...**

Laxus woke up cuz of the noises then he called his babysitter, cuz Laxus is still seven years old and he has no mother, "Virgo.. Where are you?! Virgo!! and what is this noises?! I can't sleep!!" and then he went out of his room and then he find his pink haired babysitter lying on the ground..

"Virgo?! Why are you sleeping here?!." And then he came near her and he flipped her on her back, and then he get so freaked out when he saw her covered with the blood, and her heart is raped out... "w-.......w-hat..... V-Virgo... no ..... no no Virgooooo!!!!!!" he cried and then he ran to tell the others about Virgo.. while he was screaming "Heeelp!! Somebody help!!!"

But when he was in the other room he find another bodies lying in blood pool in everywhere, some of them are their hearts were raped out, and others their heads were cut off their bodies..

Laxus get so freaked while he was screaming and calling their names as he crawling to each one of them.. "L-Loke..." he said and crawled to the other one "Cancer..." and to the other "C-capricorn..." but none of them answer him.. they already passed away..

Then he went out of the place while he was still crying and calling for others.. "please.... Somebody answer me... I can't take it anymore.... Papa.. Gege... where are you.." he keep calling them over and over while he was looking around for them..

But then he heard some noises coming from outside.. so he went to where the noise come from to check it out.. and the surprise is, he find his Father fighting with his grandfather.. and he get so shocked..

"w-what are you doing .... S-stop .. I need your help... please ..." Laxus whispers these words under his breath, he couldn't even spoke it out loud to make them hear him, cuz the words were so hard to say it out loud when he saw them fighting ..

Then he was walking toward them but he suddenly stopped moving after he heard his father saying "you know my foolish son cannot handle the Dragon Force's power.. cuz his body is too damn weak! And he'll never do your father's will, cuz I'll kill him after I finish you off!!" said Ivan..

After Laxus heard his Father's words.. his eyes went big in shock, he didn't moved after that he stood there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he just heard from his father...

And then after that, Laxus ran back inside, and directly went to his grandfather's room, and he went to the secret room which there the huge jar that's it contains the dragon's blood, and he take some of it in wooden cup, and drink it all at once...

Laxus always want to have this blood in his body, cuz it's the Dreyar's clan mores, they give everyone of them that blood, but Makarov didn't give Laxus yet cuz he knows that Laxus born with weak body, and they keep telling Laxus it's too early for him, they didn't tell him about the truth...

The seven years Laxus had drink so much of the dragon's blood, and he already noticed the power felling in his body, but he take too much, the power almost rip his body apart, and he was screaming in pain.. but in the end he be able to control the power in his body but it ended up making a wound on his right side of his face and bleed from it..

The power made Laxus's body strong and giving him the lighting power, his body was glowing with the yellow lightning electric...

If Laxus wasn't having the strong volition of showing his father that he was wrong about what he called him, and the volition of killing his father for ruining his life for killing who is dear to him.. if he didn't have those will, he may won't be able to control the power and he'll ended up dead body..

After Laxus get the power, he transfer himself into lightning bolt, and flow over in the air and heading to certain spot, to where his father and grandfather are fighting, he want to stand with his grandfather's side and help him out..

Laxus find his way to them and he immediately sent his father away by his lightning fist... after that Laxus turned to his grandfather and he saw him dying and in his last breath.. Laxus cried out loud.. his screaming more like a Dragon's roar..

"L-...Laxus.." said Ivan while he was on the ground and not believing his eyes.. and then Laxus turned at him with death glared and then he walks to him and sat above him and started to punching his face over and over, and then he stabbed Ivan's chest and grabbed his heart, but Ivan holds Laxus's hand and prevent him from pulling his heart out...

And then suddenly Laxus felt the power is out of his control, and cuz of that he felt pain in his body and his grab getting weak...

Ivan take this chance and he kicked Laxus from above of him, and then he stood and starts to kicking Laxus again and again.. "hahaha your just a scum, whatever you tried to be or not!! in the end the scum will stay scum.. now die useless son ..."

Laxus didn't give a crap about his father's words he was trying to get control of the power again, and he did so and then he gathered all the power into his fist and then he grabbed Ivan's leg and pushed it away, Ivan stares at him in shock, then the next thing is he is been flying away from Laxus's lightning fist and send him flow then he fall in the middle of the sea that where is in the edge of the town ...

After that Laxus falls into the ground unconscious, and after few hours.. Laxus wake up and he can still feel the pain in his entire body, and then he stares around and he find everything were on the way before he fall unconscious..

And then he crawled to the old man and he find him already gone, Laxus can't help it but hold into his grandfather's body and cried so much, and then he buried his body in their own grave yard to let him rest in peace..

Laxus stood in front of Makarov's grave, "I'm sorry Gege... I couldn't protect you..." he paused and then he added "you said before your die.. that you want me to do your father's will... but sorry Gege this curse will end here.."

Laxus intend to keep their clan's secret to himself.. he don't want to get suffer again anymore.. he is already had enough at that night...

 **12 years has passed**...

Laxus become 23 years old.. and he is now one of the kingdom Fiore's noblest.. he lived like a normal rich guy and no one knows about his past..

Laxus now is having a ball party at his palace.. and his house now it's full of noble guests...

And one of these guests, a certain woman in black dress had arrived at the ball.. she was walking inside and she sat there, and one of the servant severs her a drink...

The woman is a beautiful young lady with black long hair.. and violet eyes...

Laxus noticed her.. cuz she looks new, and he went to greet her.. "welcome to my palace beautiful lady..." he said while kissing her hand "thank you.." she said and smiled at him.. and he keep gazing at her _'is she is for real... she is too damn beautiful.. and hot too..'_ his thought while he was staring at her breasts..

"Ahem.." she cleared her throat and he snapped out of his thoughts .. "can I know your name?!" he asked and she nodded "Ayame.." she answered and he grins and then he wrap his arm around her shoulder and she stares at his hand with brow up.. _'what the hell....?!'_ her thought..

Laxus lead her to his place and he let her sat with him and with the other women there who were holding into him while saying "Laxus-sama.." ... she was just staring at him _'thc... what he want form me.. I don't have time for him!'_

And then Laxus stares back at her and grins "so tell me about yourself Ayame..." she forced fake smile to him "there is nothing in me will interested you Mr.Dreyar.." he raised an eyebrow with wide smirk on his face "but I'm already interested in you.. ok at least tell me your age.." she sighed in her mind "I'm twenty.." .. "you look younger tho.." he said and this time she forced a small giggle..

And then there is someone spokes in her mind by using the Telepathy magic "hay.. did you finished your mission yet..?!" said the voice inside her mind "no not yet.. give me some more time.." she said.. "what the hell are you doing until now bitch!! Come on do your god damn mission!!" the voice yelled in her mind "sorry I'll do Master.."

After that she stood.. "excuse me, I have to go now, it's nice to talk to you Mr.Dreyar.." she said and she walks away, Laxus was staring at her leaving and he is so pissed off _'tch..why she is acting like I'm nothing?!! She is pissing me off!!'_

"are you okay Laxus-sama..?!" said the girl who is holding into him, and he turned at her and smirked "of course I am.. Lisanna.." the girl huffed her cheeks "but I'm Mirajane...!" she said and he hold her chin and pulled her close to him "my bad...." he whispers in her ear, and then he kissed her lips..

Meanwhile Ayame was wondering around and she be able to find Laxus's suite.. but there were guards in all over the place and in the entrance door of Laxus's room..

Ayame is a spy, and she be able to pass through the guards without they notice her, she entered inside Laxus's room and she was looking around .. "hmm I think the object is somewhere here..." she whispers to herself.. and then she suddenly heard someone hold the knob and trying to opening the door, Ayame hide fast before she will get busted..

The door is opened and there were Laxus and the white haired woman, and he locked the door and pushed the woman against the wall and then he kissed her roughly while they were working in stripping each other, and then he fucked her in the wall roughly..

Ayame was watching them from the other side and she stares at them with eww face.. _'I need to get out of here before they will notice me..'_ her thought and then she sneaks out through the opened balcony without they notice her, and she ran away..

Meanwhile with Laxus when he was fucking the girl, and he was lost to his thought about why Ayame is totally didn't cares about him even though he invites her to sit with him by himself and he felt so shamed when she is just didn't give him any interest in front of his guests..

 _'damn it I'm so pissed off!! What with that woman, she is the first one done this to me..._ ' his thought while he was thrusting inside the girl more and more harshly as he bite in her neck so hard and he didn't notice that his fangs starts to grows and it thrust in the girl's neck and he is almost raped it off and she cried in pain and she was pushing him away from her while she was bagging him to let her go..

Laxus snaps out of his thoughts and then he let go off her and she falls onto the ground, and then she ran out of the room...

Laxus stood there dumbfounded "tch... great ... I was almost kill that woman..." he whispers to himself then he sighed, and then he lay on his bed, and put a cigarette between his lips and smoke it while resting his eyes..

But suddenly his eyes opened wide, and then he sat and snuffed the air.. "this sent...!" and then he snuffed more "no doubt .. it's her's..." and then he followed her sent until he reached to his balcony... "so she was here... what did she want...?! Who is that woman...?!" he don't know why she was here but...

Laxus called one of his guards and he ordered him to end the ball party and close all the gates after all the guests' dismissed and make the guard more intense..

After that Laxus sat there and thinking about that woman and what she want...

 **Meanwhile**..

A strong slap on Ayame's face what make her falls onto the ground and a little blood come out of her lips "failed you said?!!! Your useless bitch...!!" yelled the man who slapped her...

"....I'm ..... s-sorry.... But I'll return back, and I'll bring what you want Master..." ... "you better do or else I'll kill you!!"

And after that, Ayame went back to Laxus's palace..

And this time she dressed her black spying suit with a red kerchief that she covered her face with like a ninja, and she is be able to broke into Laxus room, and she sneaked in after she was sure that Laxus is sleeping..

And then she starts to searching around and she find some kind of magical safe in the corner of the huge room and it locked with the lightning seal.. she was so grateful that she is been practicing the weather magic and the lightening was one of them, she used it on the safe's lock and it unlocked the safe...

Ayame find some kind of key, she took it and then she has no clue about what is it, but she noticed some kind of key's hole in the wall, she tried to use the key that she just took it, and it works!!

The wall opened and appears some kind of passage with a long staircase leading down under the palace, Ayame went down..

The place has some traps, but she pass through it, and then she find the magical container jar that she was looking for it, she reached to it but suddenly she felt someone coming, then she ran and climbed up in the dark corner of the room to hide before he notice her..

The truth is Laxus, he wasn't sleeping, he was pretending and waiting for her, he was having feeling that she will be back.. and he went after her through the passage..

Laxus stood in the middle of the empty room and staring around.. "come on out... I know you're in here.." Ayame hold five needles and throws it at him, but his reaction was fast to dodge it..

Ayame land onto the ground fast in the time she throws the needles and she is about to ran away while he was busy dodging her attack..

But he transforms himself into lightning bolt and blocked her way, and then he caught her and grabbed her from behind, and he set her hands behind her back, he prevent her moves..

She tries to break free, but Laxus's grab was too strong on her, and then he breathed in her hair while whispering in her ear.. "welcome back pretty girl... miss me already hmm...?" he said..

and then he take off her kerchief that was on her face and hold her cheek and turned her face at him, and his eyes went wide when he saw her face is hurt.. "what happened to your face..?!!" Laxus's grab which it's holding her hands getting weaken reflex ..

"none of you business!!" she said and as she be able to break free, and then she throws more needles but it didn't hit him.. "come on calm down will ya... I don't like to hit women.." he said..

After that she dashed at him, and jumped to kick his face, but he grabbed her leg, and then she is about to kick him with her other leg but he grabbed it as well, and she is now hanging upside down..

And she couldn't free herself, so she decides to take off her boots, and she did so, and she jumped back away from him, while he was holding into her both boots, and then he stares at her with brow up and throws her boots away...

She was standing in front of him, and his eyes get wide.. "your.... A kid...?!!" he is so shocked cuz she is too short, and she get so pissed off and she ran fast and slide down toward him and kicked his leg and makes him falls onto the ground and she be able to run from him, and then she stood at the exit's door and turned to him "told ya before I'm 20 years old!! And don't call me a kid again!!" after that she run away..

Ayame run back to the cache.. "you failed?!! And again!! I'll not forgive you!!" said the master and he take a whip, and he hit her a lot with it until the blood covered her body..

And then he throws her to his other men.. "do whatever you want with her.." he said, and this thing pleased them so much, and they ripped off her clothes and she has no power to protect herself...

But suddenly someone broke into the place, and the first thing he did is beat the crap out of them, and then he noticed Ayame like a dead body lying on the ground, Laxus ran to her and hold her between his arms..

"oi! Are you okay?!! Answer me..." he said while shaking her.. and she opened her eyes lazily and then she whispers thing under her breath "wha..?!" he asked cuz she didn't even said anything that Laxus can understands it..

"b-behind you..." she is finally said it and he jumped away with Ayame still between his arms after someone attacked him.. and then after he land on the ground again while holding her to him so tight..

He sat her after he covered her nude body with his coat, and then he turned around... "who is there..?!!" he yelled at the one who attacked him, the dust still so much to see through..

And then Laxus eyes widened after he noticed the figure who is standing in front of him... "long time no see... Laxus.." said the man.. and Laxus can't believe his eyes "y-your still alive...?!!!" ... "what..?! aren't you happy to see your own father safe and sound hmm..?!"

Laxus cracked his teeth together in anger .. "I should've be sure to kill you that day.." he grunted... and his father Ivan just laughing.. and then Laxus turned to Ayame.. "so she was one of your victims ..?" he asked not meeting his father's gaze..

"heh... this useless woman good for nothing, I just promised her if she brings me the dragon's blood, I'll return back her dead mother to life..." he said and Laxus got shocked "your... what...?!!" he said and Ivan started to laugh again "what what?!! Did you really believe that?!! Of course I can't do that!! And besides! I'm the one who killed her mother!!" he said and laughed again..

And then Ayame stood on her feet, she is so suffering from the pain, but she stood anyway.. "I-... I already know that..." she said and she make the two males stares at her.. and she added "I know ... that you're the one... who killed my mother... and the truth is... I'm the one who wanted the dragon's blood to myself and to get the power that can kill you... but I couldn'tdo it cuz of certain blond here..." she coughed some blood and falls on her knees and then she stood again ...

"Ayame..." Laxus breathed her name he felt guilty.. and she let a weak smile "don't worry Laxus... I'm not blaming you at all, cuz even if I didn't get the power in my body, I still have the power in my spirit..." she said and then she ran to Ivan and she was hiding a small knife with her, while she dashing at him...

"even without power, I still want to kill you IVAN!!!" she shouted and then Ivan avoided her and then he grabbed her hand hard to make her letting off the knife, and so he did, and then he is about to ripe her heart out but Laxus ran fast to her and takes her away from Ivan...

"sorry...." He whispers after he lay her down and then he stood and faced his father, and added "let me avenge for your mother, and for everyone he ever killed..." he said while giving his father a death glared..

Laxus dashed to Ivan, and they were fighting each other, the fight was so strong and they made the other so beat up, but in the end Laxus be able to ripe Ivan's heart out, after all Laxus has more power than his father, and that's why Ivan let this girl to bring for him the blood to be able become stronger than his son.. but in the end he failed, and sure Laxus not regretting what he done to his father...

After that.. Laxus walked back to Ayame who was still on the ground and staring at the blond guy coming to her, and then he carried her.. "you really don't have to... you did enough..." she said and he stares at her with smirk, "nah.. don't worry, just have some rest..." he said and her tears find their way to her cheeks "Laxus....." she breathed his name, and he walked back to his palace..

And after they treated their wounds.. Ayame is now on Laxus's bed, and he was sitting there with her while comforting her head, "why...?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow "why you did this for me... you know you don't have to.." she said and he smiled "cuz you've been through a lot, like me... " he answered her and she smiled to him "thank you..." she breathed..

And then he hold her to him and hugged her.. "let's began a new happy life together, and no tears anymore.." he said and she stares at him, then she cried and he pouted "I just said no tears.. why all of the sudden?!!" he said wiping the tears away from her face..

"*sniff* I can't help it I'm so happy....!" She said and he let a small laugh and hugged her while she still crying and he was patting her head and kissing it.. "I promise this will be your last drips of tears..." he breathed in her black hair, and then he hold her chin and leans to her lips and kissed it... "I promise ....."


End file.
